Family
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Direct sequel to my first one The Choice. Naraku is dead, kikyo is...well she was already dead now she is just gone, sesshoumaru doesn' even care about the tetsusaiga anymore and both inuyasha and kagome are demons. Happily ever after? nudity and cursing.


Ok peeps this story begins just after my first one shot. The choice. It goes through the chronicles of their life after kagome and inuyasha changed. Their may be a bit of love( NO LEMONS YOU HENTAISY PEOPLE) a bit of adventure and a few bad guy beatings. Ok definitely some love. And I'm also changing it a bit. Just a little.

Disclaimer: I don't inuyasha...but I may some day through stock exchange.

Kagome gave a painful groan as she woke. She felt pain in her groin and lower stomach and was chilled by cool night air. She noticed she was naked and blushed deeply hoping no one was around to see her. Especially Inuyasha. Shuddering to think of the torment she would receive from the hanyou made her almost weep.

He would call her ugly and unimpressive or tell her that kikyo looked much better. He might even call her names. The big jerk!

Shivering she tried to get up to make a fire to warm herself but was surprised to be held down by thick strong as steel restraints. The restraints seemed soft to the touch but also firm. Silky at some parts rough on another.

When they tightened something behind her let out a soft grumble of irritation at her struggling. She eeped and freeing one arm slapped what ever groaned.

A familiar yelp and growl mad kagome eep again.

"Oi, bitch, what was that for!", inuyasha demanded rubbing his cheek with one hand. It was then she noticed that what had binded her were inuyasha's arms. One around her waist still the other was around her stomach.

But all that information left her as she began growling deep in her own chest.

"What did you just call me, Inuyasha?", her words were somehow calm and frighteningly angry at the same time. Her words were laced with a growl. That probably added the effect.

"Well you are?", he said ignorantly. It had not donned on him that she may not remember what she was or what happened to her good or bad withing the last eight hours.

In truth she thought it was a dream to happy to come true. That it was the night before kikyo came to ask for the duel still.

With a scream of rage kagome punched her mate dead in the face knocking out a fang.

Inuyasha yelped in pain and began rubbing his face again it would take half a day for that fang to grow back.

"What the hell is your problem don't you remember a goddamn thing?", he finally yelled after a few seconds he sat up letting her go showing him to be nude as well.

For the third time in five minutes kagome eeped and her face went completely red making the haori look pale. She turned immediately so not to stare at his...physique.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me like this before", he stated calmly.

Slowly it hit kagome. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Wait...does this mean?_ She turned around facing inuyasha and their he stood in all his glory the only light in the sky being the stars but she could see perfectly well. She could see the purple marks now permanently left on his cheeks.

The joy of her realization filled her and she pounced on inuyasha hugging him nuzzling his chest with her head happy tears leaving her eyes in a steady stream.

"I'm sorry, inuyash. I thought it was a dream", she said softly to him.

He put a clawed hand on her back and shushed her softly giving her a fanged smile.

"This is no dream", he rubbed his face where she hit him," dreams can't hurt you."

She blushed again. "Sorry, inu", she nuzzled him some more on instinct a different kind of rumbling coming from her now not a growl. More like a purring.

"it's ok, mate", he said to her softly as he rested one hand on the small of her back. They stayed like that for some time just enjoying the warmth in each other till a chill wind passed causing kagome to shiver.

Suddenly a furry appendage wrapped around her waist as if to warm her surprising her. It was covered in white-silver fur.

"Inu...do you have a tail?", she asked not looking up from the furry appendage.

"Yeah you do too", he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome on the other had was giving him a shocked stare for a second not remembering being demon.

"Inu...", she said softly as she leaned against his bare chest twirling a finger on his bare flesh make him give a low lustful growl.

"I need to see my family. Tell them what happened", she said softly to him she sounded kind of sad which made inuyasha frown.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?", he lifted her chin up to look her in the eye.

She sighed softly and averted her gaze from his for a moment but looked back at him. Tears were just starting to form in the corner f her eyes.

"After this I wont be able to go back an visit them. We're demons, Inu. We don't belong in that time", she once again laid her head against his bare chest sighing softly.

Inuyasha looked away in shame. He was the one that made the stupid wish for them to be both full demon so they could live together maybe he should have asked to be human instead.

As if reading his thoughts kagme pulled him to look at her again and gave him a deep passionate kiss. "Inuyasha, I'm glad you made us both demons. I just wish there was a way that we could still go see my family", she said then slowly and not really wanting too stood up from inuyasha and began to look for her clothing.

Inuyasha had already found his haori hakamas and his white undershirt. As he pulled his pants on he herd a slight continuous thud of bare flesh hitting dirt repeatedly. Looking up there stood kagome with a frown on her face holding u her tattered and useless clothing.

"You could have avoided ripping them so badly you know", she said in a scolding voice then dropping the now useless apparel snatched away his haori and tied it on her self for shirt and very very short skirt.

Miroku would be in heaven if he could see her but inuyasha probably whack him upside his head with a fist sized rock now that she was his.

Suddenly her eyes went wide and she turned to inuyasha.

"Oh my god he others!"

"What about them?", he scoffed.(did I use that right? Sorry I'm not quite sure what that word means.)

"They don't knw where we are and it's late they've got to be so worried right now!" Inuyasha just shrugged and picked her up and began leaping over the trees back into the village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999900000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000090000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000999999999999

ok that;s it for that chapter I'm sorry it's so short but I kind of ran out of inspiration. Well hope you liked it. Bye for now


End file.
